


Dc AU: DragonTooth

by Mp10514



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Brothers, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mp10514/pseuds/Mp10514
Summary: I do not own any of the pictures or music used.Disclaimer: I do not own anything Dc, and I am sorry for anyone or thing that turns out OOC.
Relationships: OCxOC





	1. Character Info

**Author's Note:**

> Dylin Al Ghul was Talia's first attempt to make the perfect successor for Ra Al Ghul, but to them, he was a failure.  
> He had been moving from place to place after Talia had almost killed him and forced him to leave.   
> He finally settled in Gotham after learning his brother, Damian was living there with his father.   
> Over the years, he had picked up skills from around the world and was not a freelance assassin in his free time for extra cash, even with his mechanic job.   
> However, Dylin has been wanting to get out of the assassin work and just have a normal life.   
> -  
> Kurt Wilson was an orphan in Ireland, Slade Wilson rescued him from a gang of teens that wanted to kill him.  
> He grew up, not knowing his father was Deathstroke, and left before the incident with Hive and Joseph Wilson.  
> He came to visit him in the hospital and stayed in his room for a few days making sure he would be alright before leaving again.   
> He hated himself for it, he wanted to be there for Joseph.   
> When he left, He went to travel the world, and learn what he wanted to do with his life.   
> During his travels, He met someone named Ra Al Ghul.   
> He trained him to fight and to center himself.   
> He taught him everything he knew about martial arts before he told him to go and continue his travels.

****

**Name:** Dylin Al Ghul

Nickname: Lin, Dy, Yin 

Alias: Lion

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Height: 5’

Looks: Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Jewelry, Tattoos, Scars

Jewelry: Dragon Necklace, Silver Shark Bite, Black and Blue Tongue, Sword Industrial **(Left Ear)**

****

Tattoos: Wolf **(Right Forearm)** , Skull **(Left Side)** , Rose and Cross **(Right Side)** , Lion **(Left Thigh)**

****

Scars: Chest, Back, Left Arm

Personally: Smart, Tempered, Quiet, Caring, Flirty

Likes: Reading, Music, Training, Sweets, Coffee

Dislikes: Talia, Bullies, Nightmares, Loneliness, Some Heroes

Sexuality: Gay

Family: Damian, Talia, Ra

Pet: Princess **(Wolf)**

Friends: Kori, Dick, Jason, Tim, Wally, Damian, Conner, Jon, Roy

Skills: Hand-to-Hand Combat **(Kickboxing, Karate, Taekwondo, Muay Thai, Jujutsu, Tai chi, Judo)** , Acrobatics, Sword, Knives, Stealth, Hacker, Medical

Tech: Watch **(He made himself that allows him to do anything he needs to do.)**

****

Job: Mechanic, Assassin 

Vehicle: Challenger 

**Assassin**

**Everyday**

**Workout**

* * *

****

**Name:** Kurt Wilson **(Oc by** [ **@Blessedwolf800** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Blessedwolf800) **)**

Alias: N/A 

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Height: 5’5 

Looks: Red hair, Red beard, Blue eyes

Personality: Calm, Focused, Calculating, Smart, Patient

Likes: Meditating, Food, Rock Music, Reading, Training.

Dislikes: Criminals, Fighting, Death, Swimming, his family being hurt 

Sexuality: Gay

Family: Slade, Joseph

Skills: Hand-to-Hand Combat **(Kickboxing, Karate, Taekwondo, Muay Thai, Jujutsu, Tai chi, Judo)** , Acrobatics, Nunchucks, Stealth

Vehicle: Mustang 

**Everyday**

****

**Workout**

****

**(** [ **DC Universe | Unstoppable** ](https://youtu.be/pM9AL1DFAEs) **)**


	2. 1

**This is a collab with** [ **Blessedwolf800** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Blessedwolf800)

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking** _

Dylin was just sitting around enjoying his day off when he got a text from his brother. He was wanting to talk about their grandfather's new trainee that was coming to visit Gotham for a while.

Kurt was in a small sailing boat he had found abandoned. It had a small deck and small living space under the wheel. He was 20 miles away from the Gotham shore so he decided it was time for a small nap in the tiny bed under the deck.

Dylin sighed as he got dressed and went to meet Damian at the cafe they always met at. He got there a few minutes before Damian. He got them both a coffee and was sipping on his as he waited

Damian soon arrived at the cafe in his usual attire. "Brother," He said in greeting, before sitting down and sipping the coffee Dylin got him

"You're always so formal," Dylin said. "Can't I just get a hello or something," he told him with a chuckle. "So, who is the new trainee?"

"Well from the letter I received, he was able to complete grandfather's training in a couple of years." He said sipping the coffee. "Just like my father has before he became you know who," he said with seriousness

Dylin sighed. "Well, maybe he's not as much of a threat as your dad. I mean, gramps let him leave," He said, finishing his coffee. "Did he tell you his name?"

"Well, grandfather did say he doesn't like fighting, unlike my father. Yes, his name is Kurt Wilson," he said rubbing his chin as he sat back. "I wonder if he has any correlation with Slade Wilson."

"We should look into it," he said, tossing his cup in the trash can a few feet away from them. "Our family is crazy," he said with a huff as his watch beeped.

"Hmm, your right, maybe we can look through the computer database for this Kurt Wilson." He said finishing his coffee and doing the same as Dylin

Dylin nodded as he clicked on his watch screen. "Wanna go stop a robbery?" He asked as he was reading the police report.

"Sure, we can stop by the cave afterward," Damian said, standing up with a smirk on his face at the thought of stopping a crime with his blood brother

Dylin chuckled. "Sure, but last time Dick and Jason ended up with a few cuts and I'm not responsible for it a second time." He said as he got up and threw an arm over his shoulder.

"I already apologized to them," Damian said with a small pout as he gently slapped Dylin's arm away. "Now let's get changed and fight some crime ya?"

Dylin wrapped his arm tighter around Damian. "Sorry, lil bro," he hummed, leading Damian down an alleyway. "Fine, we'll go change."

Damian after being lead down the alleyway went to his suitcase and opened it revealing his version of the robin suit

Dylin changed into his assassin clothes, which he had in his bag. "We should head there before the cops get there."

"Yeah true" he took out his grappling gun after he changed into his Robin suit. He aimed high and shot out a grappling hook before flying into the air propelled by the grapple. "See you there!"

Dylin sighed as he pressed a button on his watch and his car pulled up to the end of the alley. "I'll get there first, I have the address!" He yelled after his brother

Across the city at an abandoned warehouse, Kurt has run into some undesirable criminals after docking. "Hmmm, are you sure there is no way for us to talk this through?" He asked with a sad frown.

"Oh, yeah, you can stand there and let my guys kill you," the guy said.

"It's not me I'm worried about," Kurt said with a sigh, shaking his head as he put his bag down. He unbuttoned his shirt revealing his scared abs and the nunchucks he kept in his pockets.

"That supposed to be a threat?" one of the other criminals asked as he removed his own shirt.

Dylin chuckled as he sat on the hood of his car waiting for Damian.

"No, just my concern for your friends," He said and without a second thought his nunchucks were out and he was swinging them faster than a normal person would use them. "And yes I know how ironic it is that I picked Bruce Lee's most famous weapon"

"Haha, you're going to stop us with nunchucks," someone laughed as he made his way towards Kurt.

Kurt spun quickly hitting the guy in his gut and forehead knocking him out before turning back to the leader. "One final chance, let's talk this out, or you shall befall the same fate."

"Tch," he scuffed, pulling out a gun. "No, I'd rather kill you."

"Have it your way" he said, doing a series of acrobatic moves, flipping over the guy, and knocking him out with a soft hit with his nunchucks. He then spun hitting the next guy with an elbow to the nose, knocking him out.

Dylin chuckled as he saw Damian climb into the top of the warehouse. "Not fair," he scuffed as he took off towards the building.

Kurt after knocking the rest of them out was looking through their pockets for something to help him get a ride. He found keys in the leader's pockets and hit a button, unlocking a nearby Mustang.

Dylin was just making his way in when he heard a car start. "Dammit, Damian. I think we are late."

Kurt got all his things into the trunk and had the car started. "Alright, I have everything I need and took the license plates off, so I can't be tracked," he said, before driving through the wooden doors and heading to the main roads. "And I'm off"

Dylin had just moved out of the way of the black Mustang when it drove through the doors. "Shit," he cursed, looking into the building seeing the gang, and they were either on the ground knocked out or in pain.

Damian jumped from the rafters as he got inside. "So, you let one get away?" he asked Dylin.

Daylin sent his brother a glare. "No, I was almost hit by a car!"

Kurt fixed his mirrors as he drove, before slowing down and joining the main road so he looked like a normal citizen as cops flew by. "I need to get a new license plate."

Dylin pulled Damian out of the building as he heard cop cars not far from them. "We gotta go, and your riding with me, you can change in my car."

Damian sighed as he crossed his arms and followed Dylin to his car and got in. "Fine, we'll do it your way, brother."

Dylin laughed as he forced Damian into his back seat. "You should always listen to your older brother," he told him as he got in and drove off the opposite way the Mustang had left.

Damian got changed in the back putting his normal clothes on. "Head to the cave we need to figure out who this Kurt guy is."

"Fine, but I wanna stop and get a change of clothes," He said as he headed towards Wayne Manor. "I know this will take longer than one night."

"Maybe, depends how well this guy is at hiding his tracks," Damian said getting in the front seat with his normal clothes now on

Dylin chuckled. "We should get something to eat also. I know you've only had coffee." He said, pulling up to his apartment. "Princess needs to be fed also."

Damian soon got out of the car and headed straight into Dylin's apartment. "I'll feed her!" He yelled heading into the apartment.

"Fine, just don't overfeed her!" He yelled after him as he went off to his room.

"I would never!" He said as he fed Princess 1 1/2 cups of kibble. "Here ya go," he said with a soft smile.

Princess barked as she ran over to Damian.

Dylin chuckled as he watched his little brother get tackled to the floor by his wolf.

Damian giggled as he was tackled to the floor by the wolf. "Down, Princess, you got food in your bowl~!" Damian said as he tried to get up.

"Princess, enough," Dylin said, causing Princess to whine and get off Damian. "You ready to go, little D?"

"Yeah, I just put some food in her bowl, brother," Damian said getting off and brushing off his clothes. "Now let's go find out about this Kurt Wilson."

Dylin nodded as he pets Princess before heading to the front door. "We'll pick up some McDonald's along the way."

Damian followed closely with a raised eyebrow. "Again? I thought you said you'd cut out McDonald's."

Dylin chuckled as he locked his door. "Hey, you know I love my McNuggets."

Damian walked to Dylin's car shaking his head as he got in. "Let's just hurry, we also need to figure out who that guy was that escaped"

"Right, but food first. I'm really hungry," Dylin said as he got into his car and drove off. "So, who do you think beat up those guys at the pier?"

"Hmmm the bruises I saw on one of the criminals, they were calculated blows someone would have to be trained in some kind of martial arts," Damian said.

"That's what I thought, and thought they looked bad not one of them was hurt to kill," Dylin said.

"It's as if the person they fought did their best not to kill them," Damian said as he stared out of the car window.

Dylin hummed in thought as he drove. "Maybe, they didn't want to, but got caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Possibly, we can see if we can find the Mustang they drove off on the BatComputer," Damian said, looking over at Dylin.

"True, but whoever was driving knew to pull the license plate off," Dylin said as he pulled into a Mcdonald's.

"Hmmm, I didn't notice that even so, we can still trace the tire tracks when we scope out the scene later," Damian said.

"That might be hard with all the cop cars that would have been in and out of there, but I might be able to help with that," he said as he played for their order and handed the bags of food to Damian.

"Hmmm, should we tell Father about this Kurt Wilson?" Damian asked as he held onto the bags as Dylin started driving away from the McDonald's

"Not until we know more about him," Dylin said as he drove toward Wayne Manor. "He doesn't need to know everything we do."

"Right, what about Dick and Jason?" He asked Dylin as he sat back in his seat, taking a burger out from one of the bags.

"Maybe, they seem more helpful than taking the info from you and doing their own thing like Bruce," Dylin said as he pulled up to the front on the manor.

"That and Dick can hack into almost everything," Damian said as he got out once the car stopped in front of the manor.

Dylin picked up the McDonald bags as he followed Damian. "Yeah, but I can too," he whined, hearing his brother compliment someone else's skills.

"Last time you hacked something you made a mistake that almost cost us some data, Dylin," Damian said, giving him a side-eyed glare that was more playful in nature.

"Hey, I was still learning, besides I'm self-taught," Dylin said with a slight pout as they walked into the kitchen.

Damian just chuckled as he waved hi to Alfred. "Good morning Alfred," he said in a polite tone and a slight bow.

"Morning, Young Master Damian," Alfred replied with a bow. "I see Mr. Dylin has joined you, again."

"Yes, we have some news from my grandfather, he has found a student that passed his training in only a couple of years like my father," Damian said as he took out a burger and put it on the counter for Alfred. "His name is Kurt Wilson we have a theory that he is related to Slade Wilson Aka Deathstroke"

"Ah, I see," Alfred said, taking the burger. "Should I inform Master Bruce?"

"No," Dylin said as he grabbed two boxes of chicken. "We'll tell him later."

"We need some more info that's concrete until we tell father," Damian said as he looked at Alfred then Dylin.

"So, we'll just take over the cave for the day," Dylin said as he threw an arm over Damian's shoulder and led him to the cave entrance in Bruce's office.

"Okay, I will let Master Richard and Jason know you two will be joining them in the cave," Alfred said.

"So they are already down there huh?" Damian said with a slight sigh as he walked into Bruce's office with Dylin.

"Well, we did want their help," Dylin said with a shrug. "It's easier than having to find them."

"True," Damian said as he went to the grandfather clock and revealed the entrance to the Batcave.

Dylin was eating his chicken as he followed Damian into the BatCave. "Can I play on the gym equipment?"

"You always want to play on them, Dylin," Damian said with a raised eyebrow as he walked in the direction of the BatComputer.

Dylin finished one box and placed the other on the desk next to Damian. "Well, I only get a real workout when I'm here."

"Ugh, fine," Damian said as he walked over to Jason and Dick as Dick was typing on the computer. "Dick..." Damian said as he walked up to him.

Dylin chuckled as he went to the gymnastic equipment and stretched before jumping up on the balance beam.

"Hey, Little D," Dick said with his normal smirk. "Did you need something?"

"Two things to be exact" Damian said walking to the secondary keyboard for the BatComputer. "First is a guy that stole the mustang that belonged to the robbers that were just caught, and the second is my grandfather's new Protégé."

"Al Ghul's Protégé?" Dick asked as he stopped typing and turned to look at Damian. "What's his name?"

"His name is Kurt Wilson," Damian said as he turned, looking at Dick, "and he completed his training as fast as father did."

"That's not possible," Jason added as Dick was typing. "Wait, Wilson as in Deathstroke?"

"That's what we came here to find out, and apparently it is possible," Damian said, crossing his arms.

"Alright," Jason said. "What about the Mustang? Color and year will help with finding it."

"Hmmm, the color was black but the year... I have no idea what it is," Damian admitted as he looked down in thought.

"Oh, and he knew to take the plates off the car" Damian added, looking back up.

"So, all we have is a black Mustang with the license plate missing," Jason said as he moved to the BatMonater that was linked into the city's surveillance.

"It left the pier at noon, heading towards downtown," Dylin said as he was drying his hair on a towel.

"Well, it might have also been illegally upgraded since it was a criminal's car. It was able to bust down the warehouse doors without stopping," Damian said.

"True, it also looked like it had an extended muffler to make it louder," Dylin told Jason as he was looking at the screen with him.

Damian looked over at Dick. "You seem quite Dick. Did you find something on Kurt Wilson?"

"Well, It looks like he didn't exist till the age of 8 when he was adopted by Slade," Dick said as he was reading over the info he had printed out. "After the age of 18, no one had heard from him much. He should be around 24 now, and it says he is in Gotham at the moment."

"There it is," Dylin said as he pointed to a screen that was a camera from the shop he worked at.

Kurt got out of the car stretching as he looked around. "I guess it's closed for now," He said, yawning then getting into the Mustang, go sleep in the back, and wait.

Damian looked back and forth from the picture of Kurt when was 18 to the guy in the video. "I'm guessing the guy who got away was Kurt who just arrived at Gotham."

"Fuck," Dylin said as he looked between the video and the picture. "I guess that would explain why it was hurt so bad at the pier."

"Ain't that where Dylin works?" Jason asked

"I'm guessing he wanted to make sure the car was actually working, before continuing on his journey," Damian said with a small glare.

"Look, I have to be at work in an hour anyway, so I'll just talk to him," Dylin said as he headed up the stairs.

"Be careful with him, if my grandfather is interested in him, he could be hiding some serious darkness in him," Damian said as he watched his brother head up the stairs.

"I'll be fine," Dylin said as he entered Bruce's office. "I was trained by Ra also," he mumbled as he left the house.

Kurt was snoring softly in the back of the car as he relaxed. He was unknowingly talking to Joseph through Joseph's psychic link. 'I miss everyone Joseph...,' he said as their link slowly faded.

Dylin arrived at the shop and knocked on the window of the Mustang. "Hey?"

Kurt woke up slowly, looking up towards the window, and slowly got out of the Mustang. "Sorry, I came by for a tune-up and decided to wait till you got back."

"It's cool man, sorry I was running late," Dylin said with a smile. "Name's Dylin," he said holding a hand out to Kurt.

Kurt shook Dylin's hand softly, his rough callused hands scratching Dylin's palms. "Name's Kurt."

Dylin smiled as his scared hand was the one Kurt was shaking. "So what kinda tune-up were you looking for?"

"Well, it was making some Funky sounds under the hood," Kurt said looking over at the Mustang. "So, I figured I'd find a shop to look at it."

"Alright, just pull it into the shop and I'll have a look," He told him as he unlocked the shop door and pushed it up. "Did you know your plate is gone?"

"Yeah a couple of guys clipped the back, making me ram the car into some lumbar," he said smoothly as he got into the car and drove into the shop.

"I can help you get a new one," Dylin offered, once they were inside the shop. "I could look over the damage from that also."

"I don't need a new one, just this one fixed up," Kurt said to Dylin as he got out of the car, gently closing the door.

Dylin chuckled. "I meant a new plate," he told him as he popped the hood. "What kinda sound was it?"

"Hmmm, a mix between a screeching sound and snapping one," Kurt said as he walked up to the hood, taking a look inside.

"Sounds like your oil might need changing and your transmission cleaned," Dylin told him as picked up a few tools and took the cover off his transmission, and seeing it was covered in gunk.

"Yeah, I just got it. The last owner apparently didn't care enough, to make sure it was well taken care of," Kurt said.

"Well, I can get it cleaned and have it all checked for you," he told him, checking the oil. "You can wait in my office."

"Alright," Kurt said as he made his way to Dylin's office and laid on the couch by the wall, before going back to sleep.

Dylin had turned on music as he was working, listening to a rock station as he was cleaning and changing the oil in the car.

Kurt rested easy as Dylin cleaned and changed the oil in his new car. His body relaxed, even more, when the music entered his eardrums.

Dylin finished and decided to forge a license plate for Kurt, so he could hide a tracker on it. He had a few plates lying around from where he used to switch his out all the time.

Kurt rolled in his sleep, his snoring slowly softening as he was close to waking up. "Mmmmph."

Dylin had just finished everything and had the tracker linked to his watch and phone. He had also taken the muffler off so the car was less noticeable to cops. "Hey, man, I'm finished," he said, gently shaking Kurt.

Kurt's eyes snapped open, and he suddenly had Dylin face down on the floor Kurt's hand on Dylin's throat. While he had Dylin's arm twisted in a painful pose. "Oh, shit, I'm so sorry," Kurt said, letting Dylin go.

Dylin coughed as he stood up, putting his knife back into his sleeve. "I-it's fine," he said. "Anyway, your cost will be $500 and $259 for the new plate."

Kurt hummed, going to the car and opening the back door as he took his bag out. He took out a wallet that had several thousand dollars of American dollars. "Here you go," he said, taking the amount needed and handing it to Dylin

Dylin took the cash. "You need something else done, just give me a call," he said, handing Kurt a card with his number on it. "You seem new to Gotham."

"Eh, I've been here before with my family, but I'll be staying here for a couple of months this time," He said as he took the card gently.

"Ah, well, Gotham has changed over the years," Dylin said as the news came on over the radio of the gang at the pier being beaten, but no deaths. "See what I mean," he sighed.

"Yeah, but from what I can tell it's been that way," Kurt said smoothly, talking as if he had no part of the beating he gave the gang members.

Dylin chuckled, as he handed Kurt a ticket to show what all he did. "I guess you have a point," he said, smiling at him. "You should get going, don't wanna be around here too long."

"Yeah, I need to do something anyway, see ya, Dylin," he said, getting into the car and throwing his bag back in the back seat.

"See ya, Kurt," Dylin said as he went to work on a few bikes he had as side work in his shop.

Kurt drove to the edge of the city and parked in front of an old motel and got out of the Mustang.

Dylin set his phone up on the bike as he was finishing tightening the bolts on the engine, and pulled up his map to see where Kurt had gone. "The hell is he there for?" he wondered.

Kurt walked into the motel's lobby with his bag. He looked around, noticing the motel was run down with the only activity being squatters.

"What can I do for you?" An elderly lady asked as she was standing behind the counter.

Dylin sent Damian a text telling him to come to the shop. He had a few more cars that got dropped off and he thought Damian would wanna keep an eye on what Kurt does.

"I need a room, Ma'am," Kurt said with a soft smile. "I need the room for a couple of months if you don't mind."

The lady smiled. "I have a room on the top floor free," she told him, getting the key to the room. "I'll just let you pay from it when you leave, it's $50 a night."

Dylin sighed as he tossed his phone on his couch as he went to start working on the cars.

Kurt thought for a second, then left a couple of grand in front of her. "Here for every night I need," he said, taking the key for the free room and leaving.

The lady looked at the money and quickly put it away in her lockbox. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, ma'am," He stopped by the stairs and looked over at her. "Also, please tell me if anyone messes with you, I'll do my best to help out," he stated, heading up the stairs.

The lady nodded. "I would appreciate that, young man. Now, you should go get some sleep, you look tired. I cook breakfast every morning."

Dylin noticed Dick pull up in his car to drop Damian off. "Hey bro," he said wiping his hands on his work clothes and picking up a half clean rag to clean his face.

Damian got out of the car. "You met him, what's he like brother," Damian said before he fully got out of the car.

A noticeable bruise was starting to form on Dylin's neck from the hold Kurt had on it when he woke him earlier. "He's a lot like Bruce, but seems calmer and more genital unless startled," he told Damian as he rubbed his neck.

Damian looked at Dylin's neck. "If he were anything like grandfather, he would have torn out your throat, impressive," Damian admitted as he looked at the bruise with slight worry.

Dylin chuckled as he waved off his brother's worry, "He was half asleep. Honestly I should have known," he said as he went to get his phone.

"So you were able to put a tracker on him Dylin?" Damian asked as He crossed his arms

"I put a fake plate on his car and forged it to his name," he told him as he sat at his desk. "It's on the car, so it will only work as long as he uses the car."

"I see, where did he go after he left the shop?" Damian asked as he sat across from the desk.

"Some old motel just outside the city," he said as he was writing up orders and the work he had done, leaving Kurt's car off the books. "I don't see why he picked that place. We both know he should have money."

"Maybe he picked a place he knows no one would look for him," Damian said as he rubbed his chin softly

"Yeah, but he could have just sighed into a hotel under a fake name, he paid me in cash, so I know he had to have more," Dylin said as he finished up.

Damian leaned back with a soft frown. "What is his plan..?" he asked himself.

"All I know is he's going to be in Gotham for a few months," Daylin told him as he pulled a beer and a coke from the mini-fridge in his office, handing the coke to Damian.

Damian gently took the coke and opened it. "Alright then we better keep an eye on him"

Dylin smiled at the thought. "He doesn't seem so bad," he told Damian as he opened his beer and took a drink.

"Does my brother already have a crush on the man that had his throat in his hands?" Damian teased with a straight face.

Dylin threw a ball that was on his desk at Damian. "Shut up, and don't say it like that. Sounds wrong."

"You use to call it Kinky," Damian said, catching the ball with a smirk on his face.

"When have I ever said anything like that," Dylin said as he drank his beer.

"After your last boyfriend," Damian said as he put the coke down. "If I remember correctly, I caught you two with his hand on your throat as well."

"He was trying to kill me, you little shit," Dylin said as he tossed another thing off his desk at Damian.

Damian caught it chuckling. "Whatever you say," He said, standing up and stretching. "Ok who got first watch?"

"I'll take first watch, I don't get off till midnight, so I can check it every now and then," Dylin told him.

"Alright, I'll head back and get some more data on Kurt himself, maybe grandfather will be more insightful," Damian said.

Dylin huffed. "Sure, but you probably won't hear anything from gramps."

"If not I'll tell father," Damian said as he looked out the window.

"Did you want me to drive you back?" Dylin asked as he noticed it was getting dark.

"Sure, I need to think of how I'm going to write this letter to grandfather," He stated with a sigh

"I can send it, that way Bruce won't know about it," Dylin said as he got up, picking up his keys.

"Are you ok with that?" Damian asked softly, looking over at Dylin.

Dylin smiled softly at his brother. "I still think of him as my gramps," he said, throwing his arm over Damian's shoulder. "However, I'm only doing it for my brother, no other reason."

Damian nodded, smiling as he walked with Dylin. "This Kurt guy gets more interesting the more we try to figure out who he is."

Dylin laughed. "I guess so, I'm kinda surprised gramps trained him, he would have known he was Slade's kid."

**(** [ **BatFamily | 'till I Collapse** ](https://youtu.be/obScYaqTAkI) **)**


End file.
